My Figures Are Talking To Me!
by TheCherryBlossomKunoichi
Summary: What would your reaction be if, you go out for Christmas shopping, buy your favorite figures, and they suddenly come to LIFE and talk to you? Well, you'll have to find out what my reaction was by reading my Christmas story! NEW STORY! Rated K plus! :)
1. A Christmas Wish

**Hi, y'all! Here's another fanfiction of mine. It's about Fruit Ninja, so I hope you guys like it and review! I own nothing but my OC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Christmas Wish<p>

"Honey, hurry up! The Christmas Mega Sale ends tonight!"

'Twas December 24th, the day before Christmas. Excitement filled me as I put on my best clothes with such a rush. A yellow tank top, short, brown pants, an orange belt, an orange scarf, and black sandals. I also wore short, black fingerless gloves and an orange hair bandanna, which pushed my shoulder-length brown hair all the way back. And yeah, you might recognize those colors on a character. I always loved Fruit Ninja since the beginning. Now I'm a major fan of it and it's awesome characters. I chose to dress up as Katsuro because he was my favorite above the others, and he's so freakin' cute! What I wore reminded me so much of him.

"Ah, Katsuro. You and I will have the best Christmas ever!" I said to myself.

My mom and I were first going to a toy store to buy something special for my cousins. And I had saved enough money for all 4 figurines. I wanted to buy a figurine of Katsuro, Mari, Nobu and Han, even though I didn't knew the prices.

I felt so happy and nervous because my dream of having a Fruit Ninja collection was about to come true. I was so eager to go and buy the figurines for Christmas.

Just as I pick up my handbag and check if I got the cash in, my mother called again.

"Honey, we're leaving now!"

"Coming!"

I grabbed my MP3 player and my headphones, and left my room.

...

"So, sweetie, what do you want for Christmas?" Asked my mother as she drove the car through the road.

"I already have what I want, Mom. I saved enough money this year for my Fruit Ninja collection. So I'm buying four figures today."

"Okay. But do you want something else than just that? Clothes, shoes, some candy..."

"Nope. Just that."

"Alright."

Mom didn't liked Fruit Ninja that much. She thought it was nothin' but a mindless game. But I didn't care about that. Just because Mom didn't liked it wasn't going to stop me from being a huge fan.

Boredom hit me straight in the face, so I put on my headphones and listened to some music from one of my favorite bands... Within Temptation, that is.

Awesome symphonic rock music filled my ears as Mom drove us to the mall. That distracted me so much that I forgot about the figurines I was going to buy for Christmas. And now that I thought about it, I checked on my bag and counted my cash. Yep, 50 dollars. And besides the figurines I wanted to buy some pizza for my Christmas party.

As soon as I saw the mall, I paused the music player and put off my headphones.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, too obvious.

_Inside the mall..._

We were heading straight to the toy shop. And boy, the mall was FULL. It was like, heck! A million people walked here and there with their Christmas presents in hand. Some had them in bags, and some others had them nicely wrapped in gorgeous red and green gift papers.

_"I just hope I find those awesome figures."_ I thought.

...

Afer lots and lots of time wasted in Christmas shopping, we finally made it to the toy store to buy some gifts for my little cousins. It was a pretty big store with lots, but LOTS of toys, video games, board games, consoles, and of course, figures, everywhere!

My eyes immediately searched everywhere for anything related to Fruit Ninja. At first I saw nothing, but that was because I wasn't looking at the right spot.

"Okay, hon. I'll need three board games, four Barbie dolls, two video games, a soccer ball, a basketball and a baseball bat."

"Wow! Since when they loved sports so much?"

"Your cousin Johnny wishes to make a collection of every sport he likes, just like you with your Fruit Ninja stuff."

"Well, that's an awesome coincidence. So, I'll be looking for those things."

"I'll be here if you need me, hon."

I nodded and rushed off.

...

Now with a small cart in front of me, I looked for the toys Mom told me.

"Okay, four dolls..."

I chose the best and prettiest dolls for my cousin Hannah. She loved those dolls since she was little-er. Now she's just 7. I laughed at those sweet memories of her when she was just a little toddler. She was so fun and active, and loved to play with dolls.

Once I selected the dolls, I moved on to the next items.

"Three board games... this one's pretty nice."

I chose the best of the best boboard games ever. Monopoly, UNO and Twister.

"Good. Now to the sports isle."

...

I quickly picked the best soccer ball, basketball and the baseball bat for my cousin Johnny. Just to tell you a bit about him, he's a little nerd with incredible (and I mean it) grades who loves sports and is a major fan of some sporty guys.

The thought of him distracted me from picking what was left for the Christmas shopping. The video games for my oldest cousin. He loved these weird soldier games like Modern Warfare and Call Of Duty, and wished to get those for Christmas.

"Perfect."

"Hon, are you done yet?"

My mom's call alerted me a little, and I ran to find her. Without expecting it, I passed through the action figures isle, and spotted some red packages I could easily recognize.

I stopped. I could've sworn I felt some nervousness picking up. I slowly walked backwards and saw the figures carefully.

"Superheroes... Skylanders... Ninja Turtles... OH... MY... GOD!"

My sudden scream scared most people in the store, one being my mother. But I had to because I found what I've been looking for.

I found all the Fruit Ninja figurines! And all of the characters were there! ALL of them! Sensei, Truffles, Gutsu, Nobu, Han, Mari, and my very favorite, Katsuro!

I screamed and laughed so badly as I picked the figurines of Katsuro, Mari, Nobu and Han. And they weren't that expensive after all.

"You and me will share this Christmas celebration." I said and kissed the figurine of Katsuro, then dropped it to the cart with the rest.

_That night..._

My entire family and I had such a nice Christmas dinner, and now everybody left, with the presents for their children in hand. The kids weren't there, thank goodness. Just my oldest cousins and their families.

I walked to my room and placed the four figurines beside my mini Christmas tree, which was on my bedside table to replace the lamp. I placed Han, Katsuro, Mari and Nobu, in that same order, in front of my tree.

I stared at them closely. The figures looked so awesome, and they were worth buying for my first Fruit Ninja collection.

I thought about my secret wish. It was five minutes to midnight, so I waited until it was time.

"I may be more than just a grownup, but I do have a dream I want to get for real. So I wish for these four figurines to come to life whenever I'm alone."

I knew that was stupid and ridiculous. First because I was almost an adult, and second because it was difficult to believe in the impossible. In my mind I somehow thought wishes could come true, even though reality showed the exact opposite.

I crawled in my bed and pulled the sheets. It was so cold that I curled myself up like a worm.

"Stupid coldness."

And then I fell into an awesome sleep.

* * *

><p>A golden light entered the open windows and flew to the figures, spreading out a magical dust in a round motion. The dust fell on the figures like a rain of gold. The light then flew towards the sleeping girl. It spread some more dust over her head. That magic gave her the sweetest of dreams, and she smiled. The light then flew out of the window and disappeared into the night.<p>

"Katsuro..." She mumbled and rolled over.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning. The clocked marked 2:56 in the morning. I opened my eyes to the light of my mini Christmas tree.<p>

"Merry Christmas." I moaned and sat up. "Man, that was such a great party. I can't remember most of it, but it was awesome. Now, to open my figu..."

When I looked at the bedside table... the figurines were gone! Only the packages stood there, and weirdly, their stands as well.

"Oh my God... oh my God, where are my figures?!" I asked as I desperately sought for my new figurines.

"Is she looking for something?" I heard a female voice say. That startled me.

"I think she's looking for us." I heard a male voice reply.

I looked under my bed, and yet saw nothing.

"Okay, creepy voices, where are my figures?"

"I think she's the one who brought us to life. We've got to talk to her."

"She'd be scared of us. We can't just get that close to the big girl."

I got tired of searching, and sat on my bed. But when I looked at my bedside table...

...my eyes grew so big at the sight of my figurines...

...they were ALIVE!

And they were staring at me!

The figurine of Mari waved a hand. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes back and passed out on my bed.

"I think she's excited."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So, how was that for a Christmas special? I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more coming soon!

Reviews are accepted and welcome!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. The Living Figurines

Chapter 2: The Living Figurines

"I think she's excited." The figurine of Mari said to the others.

"You think? I've never seen a human reacting like that." Replied the figurine of Katsuro. "And what's the difference? We're Fruit Ninja figurines. Most people don't get _that_ excited."

"Yes, but we just came to life thanks to her." Said the figurine of Mari. "She didn't just gave us life, she also unlocked all our abilities and personalities through what she knows about us. Her knowledge is what made us who we are now... living figurines."

"I can't agreen more." Said the figurine of Han.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I just heard. Living figurines? Abilities and personalities unlocked thanks to me? I guessed it was all a dream, but I felt myself waking up, and I could really hear them.<p>

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!" Called the figurine of Han.

"What in the world happened?" I moaned.

"We believe you passed out?" Said the figurine of Katsuro.

"Really? I don't remember that. I must be dreaming, even though right now I'm awake."

"Uh, I think you're getting confused."

"No, no. This is just too surprising to me. I mean, you guys are Fruit Ninja figurines."

"Yes, we are. But we came to life thanks to you."

"Uh huh."

I then pinched myself with my fingers. A yelp came out.

"Ouch! That should've hurt." Said the figurine of Mari with a look of pain in her face.

I looked at the figurines in my bedside table. It was all real. They were alive, they were really moving and talking.

"So it's all true. My figures are alive."

"Yeah, we are. Again, it's all thanks to you." Said the figurine of Nobu.

"My figurines are talking to me, that is creep- ily awesome! Now I can talk to you guys when I'm alone! This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Darling, is everything okay?" Called my mom's voice.

I gasped. "You have to hide! If my mom sees you moving like that she'll pass out too."

"That's no problem!" Exclaimed Mari so loud that I had to jam her mouth with my fingertip.

"Mari, keep it down! Now, hide, okay?"

They immediately went to their stands and stood on their respective poses. I quickly pulled the sheets and pretended to be asleep before I heard the door creaking.

I opened an eye and took a look. My mother came next to me and kissed my forehead. Then she looked at my figurines.

"Merry Christmas, honey. Your figures look so nice."

She held the figurine of Mari for a while, then nicely dropped it with the rest and left my dimly lit room.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw as the figurines came to life again. They breathed out in relief.

"I think your mother likes us." Said Mari with a smile. She was sitting on her figurine stand, moving her legs like a child.

"You think? Well that's good. So, guys. You know what it takes to do now, don't you?"

The figurines looked at each other.

I pulled out my tablet and turned it on, then selected the app for Fruit Ninja.

"It's Fruit Ninja time!"

The figurines cheered out loud.

...

I spent more than an hour playing Fruit Ninja, and my figurines were watching as I sliced all that fruit with my fingers. It was so much fun now, unlike some previous times.

Sometimes I dropped a fruit or two, and the Xs marked at the top right side of the screen. I wasn't much of a pro, even though I've been playing Fruit Ninja since the beginning.

"I've got to be honest, kid, you're kind of slow. Though it impresses me to see all the fruit combos you've made there."

"Thanks, Mari." I said to her as I kept playing. "I'm not much of a pro, but I love this game whatsoever."

"It's also weird to slice fruit with just a finger."

I had to laugh. "That's funny, Han."

"No, I meant it. It's weird, maybe rare to do things like that."

I laughed again. "Han, tell me you're joking."

"Heads up, kid!"

I was so distracted that I let three fruits fall, and all of the Xs marked the end of the game.

"Aw, I lost."

The figurine of Katsuro climbed up my pillow and sat on my right shoulder. "That was nice, but next time you should keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Katsuro. Well, I'm off to sleep."

I turned my tablet off and held out my hand for Katsuro to sit onto.

"Once you wake up, drink some orange juice and use some sunlight. You'll absorb much more energy in no time."

"I will."

"Don't forget to use chamomile tea after every meal." Said the figurine of Nobu.

"I won't, thanks. Now, good night."

I placed the figurine of Katsuro next to my pillow, then dozed off to sleep.

"Hey, you guys can sleep here if you want. It's really cold in here, and it'll be colder in the morning."

"It's okay. We're figurines, coldness doesn't bother us."

"Okay."

I pulled the sheets and closed my eyes. "Good night, guys."

_The next day..._

"Hey... Hey! Wake up!" I heard the figurine of Mari whispering to me. She was poking my cheek repeatedly.

"Mari, stop that. She'll be angry." Said the figurine of Katsuro.

"But I'm so hyper today. I want to do awesome things with our new owner. Her room looks cozy and fun. I wonder how the rest of the house looks like."

I moaned. The figurines were already awake, and they were talking with each other. And Mari kept poking my cheek, insisting that I should wake up already.

"Mari, you should really keep it down. She's waking up!" Said the figurine of Han.

Katsuro covered their mouths. "Shh!"

I opened my eyes, and saw all my figurines standing on my bed.

"Hi, guys." I said tiredly.

The figurine of Katsuro somehow got worried. "Are you okay? Your voice sounds a little hoarse."

I sat up and stretched my arms. "Yeah, it's fine. What time is it?"

"Less than 11 in the morning, I guess. Now can you please get up? I'm so excited to see your house."

"I will... after 5 more minutes."

I laid down on my side. The coldness was too much that it made me feel very sleepy.

The figurine of Mari climbed up to my head ninja-style. I could tell she was very active, and because she had the color red as her theme color, it was seen in her personality that she was always like that, unlike characters with the color blue, which are mostly calm and less active.

"Aw, come on, girl. You can't sleep for the entire day. There's lots of awesome things I want to see. And I somehow like your room."

"Thanks, Mari. Now, can you please let me have a 5 minute break? I'm really tired."

I nicely picked her up and placed her down with the others. I could see a sad look in her face.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll show you my house, but you'll have to wait until I get myself fixed up."

All the figurines cheered.


End file.
